El retorno de Sasuke
by Osuka Aburame
Summary: ¿que pasaria si Sasuke regresara a Konoha? Como cambiarian las cosas, que aria Sakura y Naruto. sasusaku, naruhina y unos colados xD
1. Cap1:La ultima batalla de la serpiente

Capitulo 1: La última batalla de la serpiente

En la guarida secreta de orochimaru esta estaba poniendo en práctica su jutsu de reencarna miento sobre Sasuke pero en el momento en que en que iba a terminar Sasuke se levanta y lanza un mortífero ataque contra orochimaru pero este lo esquiva:

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Lo que planee hacer desde que me uní a ti conseguir el poder para matarlo y después desaparecer a la única persona que sería capaz de derrotarme.

En ese instante orochimaru comienza a efectuar su jutsu de invocación pero es interrumpido por el ataque de Sasuke y su espada cargada con el poder del chidori.

Finalmente orochimaru completa su jutsu y lanza su ataque hacia su único rival el único que asemeja su poder y cuando piensa que la única amenaza ha sido aniquilada Sasuke aparece detrás de él.

-¿crees que puedes derrotarme con un ataque tan débil?

-¿Qué como lograste esquivarlo?

-He sido tu aprendiz durante tres años crees que no conozco tus ataque y sobre tus debilidades- le dijo Sasuke con una voz tan fría que haría temblar a cualquiera que la hubiera oído- Y esas debilidades son las que hicieron que confiaras en alguien que solo quería tu poder; y será ese poder que acabara contigo; Chidori.

En ese momento se oyó un chillido que perfora los oídos de los ninjas de Konoha que acababan de llegar y fue uno de esos ninjas quien fue al encuentro de su mejor amigo.

-Sasukeeee

En la habitación donde se encontraba Sasuke este oyó la voz a lo lejos pero no pudo reconocerla y en ese instante se oyó más cerca. Entonces el ninja que gritaba el nombre de Sasuke irrumpió en la habitación.

-Ah con que eres tú

-Sasuke

-¿A qué viniste?

-Vine a llevarte de nuevo a Konoha

-Ah tu nunca cambias

- Sasuke por favor

-Está bien Naruto esta vez volveré contigo

- Eh

-O que no era lo que querías

-Sí pero porque cambiaste de opinión

-Porque todo este tiempo solo he estado fingiendo

-eh. Oye donde está orochimaru?- lo dijo con un tono muy furioso

-Está muerto

-Pero cómo?

-Yo lo mate

-Porque?

-Ya te dije todo este tiempo he estado fingiendo. Oye un momento viniste tu solo

- :D No también vino sakura y Kakashi sensei. Deben venir en camino

- Vámonos de aquí.

Naruto y Sasuke salieron de esa habitación justo cuando iban llegando los demás y sakura corrió hacia el gritando

-sasukeeeeeeee – mientras corría las lagrimas recorrían su cara hasta que caían por su mentón hacia su blusa y levantaba las manos para abrazar a su viejo amigo y a su amor secreto.


	2. Cap2: Elregreso a Konoha

Capitulo 2: El regreso a Konoha

Después del fallido intento de reencarna miento de orochimaru, Sasuke y Naruto salen de la guarida y afuera encuentran a kakashi, al equipo 6, ino, rock lee, y tenten.

-Hola kakashi sensei – saludo sasuke como quien saluda a alguien que conoce de toda la vida.

-Hola sasuke, cuánto tiempo. – lo dijo con una gran sonrisa marcada en su cubre bocas

- si ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- Y aun así nadie te ha olvidado. Verdad Naruto?

-Ammm jeje no. :D

-bueno tenemos que regresar – dijo kakashi con otra sonrisa.

Durante el camino de vuelta ya todos iban más tranquilos y felices ya que había regresado un gran amigo.

Cuando llegaron a Konoha todos sentían un aire parecido al de grandeza ya que además de matar a uno de los criminales más buscados por la sociedad "secreta" anbu también capturaron al "tres colas" un bijuu que apareció en un lago cercano al escondite de orochimaru.

-tenemos que ir a reportar todo con hokage sama- dijo yamato interrumpiendo la risa de todos.

-oh yamato sensei, no seas un aguafiestas- dijo Naruto dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a yamato

- No soy ningún aguafiestas- haciendo una de las caras que tanto miedo le daban a Naruto

-e… es… está bien ay que ir con la abuela tsunade- recuperándose un poco del susto.

[…]

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Tsunade solo entraron Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke.

- Y bien que fue lo que paso- tsunade dijo eso como siempre recargada en le muñeca derecha.

- Vera hokage sama…-empezó a decir Yamato pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

- Lo mismo de siempre vieja Tsunade matamos al malo capturamos un bijuu y regresamos todos con vida :D

-Ooooh Naruto deja de decir estupideces – dijo sakura dándole un fuerte golpe que lo hico llegar hasta una de las paredes

- Sakura – dijo tsunade muy tranquilamente

- Oh lo siento tsunade sama.

[....]

Después de eso le explicaron todo lo ocurrido y cada quien se fue a su casa

-necesito hablar contigo- dijo sasuke a sakura cuando iban en camino

-sobre que

- durante todo este tiempo te extrañe mucho

-yo también –mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y se recargaba en su pecho.

- lo sé, pero también te quiero decir que tú me... – la separaba de su cuerpo y la agarraba de las manos

- ¿yo te?

- que tú me gus…

-Hola chicos ¿Qué están haciendo?; Oh lo siento interrumpí algo

- NARUTO!!!!!! Porque siempre eres tan inoportuno

- Eh lo siento no sabía que era algo tan importante.

- Y a que viniste

- Eh es que quería habar contigo

- Con migo – un poco extrañada ya que nunca lo había pensado de Naruto

- Si contigo y con sasuke

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre el equipo

-Ag y no pudiste esperar hasta mañana

- Mm si pero…

- Naruto mañana hablaremos de eso hoy fue un día muy duro

- Bueno mañana hablamos – mientras ponía de nuevo en marcha su camino a casa y susurraba – no es un día muy duro cuando tienes que hablar con sasuke.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- dijo alzando el puño

- Jeje nada. Buenas noches

- Adiós, Naruto

* * *

jaja  
aki un nuevo capitulo perdon  
por tardar y por no escribir antes  
:D  
pero eske subi el capitulo antes de editarlo  
jaja  
error de principiante  
pero bno ia corregi el error  
xD  
gracias por los reviews y perdon por no contestarlos  
xD  
pero prometo contestarlos  
:D  
mmm espero ke les guste el capitulo


	3. Capitulo 3: El equipo 7

3. El equipo 7

Al día siguiente todos se volvieron a encontrar pero ahora en la tienda de Ichiraku para comer ramen :D

-Kakashi-sensei invita el ramen- dijo Naruto mientras corría a sentarse

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – pregunto Kakashi aun sin entender lo que había pasado.

-Lo siento senpai – dijo yamato dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Cuando llegaron Kakashi y Yamato Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Sai ya estaban cada uno con su plato de ramen.

Cuando terminaron de comer Kakashi tuvo que pagar la comida por que los 4 restantes ya se habían ido corriendo a "entrenar".

En el campo de entrenamiento

- Muchachos debemos hablar sobre el equipo- dijo Kakashi cuando por fin los alcanzo.

- Pero sobre que, el equipo está perfecto así- dijo Naruto mientras volteaba a ver a Sasuke de reojo sintiendo una gran felicidad

- Te equivocas. Ahora que Sasuke regreso y que yo estoy de vuelta y además de que Sasuke y tú todavía son gennins el equipo queda con dos miembros extra.

- Aaaa si nunca había pensado en eso- dijo el muchacho mientras se rascaba la nuca

- Muy bien entonces…- dijo Kakashi dejando la frase incompleta

- Kakashi-sensei-dijo Sakura al ver que nadie decía nada.

-El equipo no debería de quedar como antes ya que todos los miembros se encuentran otra vez.

-mmm si tienes razón pero Yamato se hizo líder del equipo por un tiempo y Sai es un miembro del "nuevo" equipo Kakashi. Lo que pasaría es que Yamato sería un líder de remplazo cuando yo esté en otra misión y Sai se integraría como el nuevo miembro.

"Esto es muy aburrido" pensó Sasuke para sí y recargo sus manos en el suelo.

Pero nunca se dio cuenta que Sakura tenía las suyas en el mismo lugar y puso su mano sobre la de sakura y por un momento los dos se quedaron "congelados" en sin decir nada hasta que Sasuke dio un respingo y quito sus manos.

-Lo siento- le dijo Sasuke a sakura con una tímida sonrisa dibuja en su cara

- No te preocupes no fue nada- le contesto Sakura mientras sentía que la cara se le ponía roja de la emoción

_En el interior de Sakura: !!!!!!!Si por fin me toco se dio cuenta de mi¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡_

Lo que ella no sabía era que Sasuke puso su mano sobre las suyas por accidente.

-Sakura ¿Por qué estas tan roja de la cara?- le pregunto Sai mientras ponía su cara muy cerca de la de la muchacha.

- Aléjate de mi¡¡¡ - grito mientras le daba una cachetada a Sai

-Auch. Ahora que dije – dijo el agredido mientras se levantaba y se sobaba la cara donde tenía la marca del golpe que le dio Sakura.

Y atrás de ellos estaban Kakashi y Yamato discutiendo todavía sobre el equipo.

-muy bien chicos ya se pueden ir a sus casas- cuando dijo esto todos se sobresaltaron por dos cosas: primera Kakashi los asusto al decirlo tan de repente y dos no se habían dado cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo.- Ya está decidido es equipo estará conformado por Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Sai y el líder seré yo y Yamato será líder de remplazo.

- Si, por fin ya me estaba aburriendo- comento Naruto mientras se levantaba del suelo y se desentumecía

- Sakura te puedo acompañar a tu casa?, es que necesito hablar contigo- le pregunto Sasuke a Sakura haciendo caso omiso de lo dicho por Naruto.

- c…claro-Sakura estaba a punto de desmayarse de la emoción

En el camino

Sakura- de que quería hablar?

-En realidad sobre nada es que quería estar contigo

-¿Pero por qué?

_En el interior de Sakura- Si quería estar conmigo _

-Nada más es que quería caminar un poco después de estar tanto tiempo sentado

- Aaaa era por eso- dijo Sakura decepcionada por la repuesta del chico

-Bueno ya llegamos a tu casa-

-A si – Sakura se sorprendió mucho no pensó que su casa estuviera tan cerca.

-Bueno gracias por traerme-

-Si de nada, mmm buenas noches nos vemos luego-

Cuando se despidieron Sasuke aprovecho y le robo un beso a Sakura en la mejilla

-Buenas noches Sasuke-kun.

-Buenas noches Sakura-chan.

Ese último acto del chico dejo muy confundida a Sakura ya que primero Sasuke dijo que quería estar con ella pero luego le dice que solo era para caminar y para finalizar Sasuke le da un beso en la mejilla.

"Que le pasa a Sasuke" pensó Sakura antes de abrir la puerta para entrar a su casa.

* * *

Hola  
bno aki esta un nuevo capitulo  
perdon por tardar en subir pero  
la escuela consume tiempo :D  
gracias por los reviews  
mmm  
bno ia me voi  
espero ke les guste  
escriban reviews

ari hyuuga: mmm io tampoco se kien eres. xD. jaja. Mi Bella? Tu tambien eres mi fan numero uno y la mas grande vdd. TKM!!


	4. Cap4: Un nuevo amor

Capitulo 4: Un nuevo amor

Después de que el equipo 7 quedara formado otra vez Naruto regreso a su casa pero en el camino se encontró con una vieja amiga

-Hola, Hinata-chan – la saludo con una gran sonrisa en la cara

-Ho…Hola, Naruto-kun-le saludo tímidamente mientras se ponía roja de la pena

"Porque siempre que la saludo se apenare tanto; será que le… no, no creo que sea eso. Debe de ser que le impresiona mi presencia" pensó Naruto después del saludo de Hinata.

-Y como ha estado Shino, ¿no sigue molesto porque no lo reconocí la última vez o sí?

-no ya no está molesto.

-mmm bueno te veo luego

-Naruto –kun tengo que decirte algo

-Aaaa claro que es

- que tú me…- pero en ese momento fue interrumpida por Kiba quien venía corriendo

-Hinata debemos irnos Kurenai-sensei nos busca tenemos una nueva misión- le dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aire- Ha hola, Naruto

-Hola, Kiba. Bueno los veo luego, Adiós, Hinata, Adiós Kiba.

-Adiós, Naruto-kun- se despidió Hinata un poco apenada todavía.

-Adiós, Naruto.

Hinata y Kiba se quedaron parados viendo como Naruto se alejaba.

Mientras caminaba Naruto estuvo pensando algunas cosas:

"Que era lo que me iba a decir; será que yo le gusto, no creo, pues ahora que lo pienso ella es muy bonita"

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que casi chocaba contra un poste.

Al entrar a su casa prendió la luz y fue directo a la cocina y abrió su refrigerador y saco un envase de leche. XD

Cuando ya se estaba dormido tuvo un sueño en el cual hubo una secuencia de imágenes en la que aparecían él y Hinata abrazados y tenían la cara una tan cerca de la otra y se acercaban cada vez mas y justo cuando estaban a punto de besarse algo lo despertó.

-Eeee ¿Quién está ahí?- pregunto un poco soñoliento y aun pensando en lo que acababa de soñar

-Soy yo pakkun- le dijo el perro de búsqueda

-Aaaa hola, pakkun ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Naruto bostezando

-Me envió Kakashi dice que tienen una nueva misión y que tienen que partir cuanto antes

- HAAAAAAA y porque ahora – reclamo mientras se volvía a recostar

Después de cambiarse y comer algo salió en dirección al campo de entrenamiento

En el camino iba pensando sobre lo que había soñado:

"Pero que rayos fue eso, porque sigo pensando en ella"- HAAAAAA PORQUE- grito como si estuviera desesperado

Cuando llego al campo ya estaban los otros miembros reunidos

-Muy bien chicos Tsunade-sama nos ha asignado una misión nueva – informo Kakashi al ver que Naruto había llegado

-Y de que trata Kakashi-sensei- pregunto Sasuke quien estaba parado con lo brazos cruzados

- Bueno tenemos que pasear perros- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Que pasear perros!!!!!! y para eso nos tenemos que levantar tan temprano-reclamo Naruto

-Si porque los dueños los necesitan en la tarde – dijo Kakashi también un poco confundido

Después de recibir las direcciones donde tenían que recoger a los perros los miembros del equipo se dirigieron a las casas; cuando terminaron de recoger los perros se pusieron a pasearlos

-Haaaa ¿Por qué si capturamos al bijuu y matamos a orochimaru seguimos recibiendo misión rango D?

-Perdón pero tú no mataste a orochimaru- le "recordó" Sasuke

- Y tampoco capturaste al Bijuu-reclamo Sakura

-Bueno no pero…- empezó a decir Naruto pero fue interrumpido por Sai

-Ellos tienen razón además tu no hiciste nada en esa misión nada mas fuiste como refuerzo.

-Sai mejor cállate

-Si Naruto tu eres el que menos debe de quejarse- dijo Sakura jadeando ya que no podía detener muy bien al perro que le había tocado

-Déjame te ayudo- se ofreció Sasuke al momento que estiraba la mano para tomar la correa

Pero cuando la iba a tomar se alcanzaron a rozar las manos y como en reflejo los dos la separaron y soltaron la correo por lo que el perro se echo a correr.

El único que no se dio cuenta de eso fue Naruto ya que el estaba muy "preocupado" pensando en Hinata y sobre su sueño. Solamente podía pensar en ella y en que quería estar junto a ella y no sabía por qué.

* * *

aki un nuevo cap jaja  
perdon por tardar tanto pero estoi en examenes y no e tenido mucho tiempo  
:D  
gracias por los reviews  
y espero ke les guste este cap

ari: te extraño mucho T_T, :D, gracias por ser mi super hiper mega fan xD, y espero ke me dejes leer tu novela, mi Bella tkm!.


	5. Cap5: Cero y va una

Capitulo 5:

Ese mismo día pero más tarde Naruto iba caminando muy distraído ya que solo podía pensar en una cosa y esa cosa tenía nombre: Hyuuga Hinata. Cuando de repente oye que alguien le habla y voltea para ver quine era y para su sorpresa era ella.

-Ho… Hola, Naruto-kun-lo saludo la heredera de los hyuuga mientras jugaba con sus dedos y agachaba la mirada un poco.

-Hola, Hinata, hoy te ves muy bonita- dijo el rubio mientras se tapaba la boca, ya que eso era algo que no quería decir en voz alta.

-Que dijiste? – pregunto Hinata y sentía como se ponía roja de la emoción ya que si alcanzo a oír lo que le había dicho Naruto.

-Hinata… - comenzó a decir Naruto pero se quedo callado ya que no encontró que decir.

-Si!!?- pregunto Hinata muy emocionada

-es que creo que yo…

-si… Naruto-kun

-Creo que yo…-cuando estuvo a punto de confesarle su recién aceptado amor sintió un dolor de estomago y en cambio dijo- creo que yo tengo que ir al baño.

Y sin más que decir salió corriendo dejando a Hinata totalmente confundida y pensando que era lo que realmente era lo que quería decir Naruto.

Cuando Naruto termino su "visita" fue a donde se había encontrado con Hinata todavía con esperanzas de que estuviera ahí, pero por desgracia para el ya se había ido.

Asi que decidió seguir caminando para ver si de por casualidad la encontraba, pero en vez de encontrarla a ella encontró a su compañero de equipo: Sasuke en el campo de entrenamiento pero vio que el chico parecía enojado así que decidió esperar un poco para ir a hablar con él.

Asi que en lo que esperaba decidió recostarse un rato para pasar el tiempo y pensar que era lo mejor si decirla a Hinata lo que sentía por ella cuando la viera o esperar un tiempo para pensar bien las cosas.

Después de vario tiempo se levanto y al ver que Sasuke ya no parecía tan enojado decidió ir con él.

-Hola, Sasuke ¿Qué haces?- pregunto el rubio (aunque era bastante obvio) mientras se sentaba en el piso a cierta distancia de donde estaba el Uchiha.

-Mmm, entrenando- dijo Sasuke muy serio.

-¿entonces estas enojado verdad?- pregunto Naruto sin pensarlo

-¡¡¡¡¡¡POR QUE PIENSAS QUE ESTOY ENOJADO!!!!!- grito Sasuke a pocos centímetros de la cara del Uzumaki.

Lo que provoco que el chico se asustara y se levantara de un salto.

-No te ha ido muy bien con Sakura-chan verdad- pregunto mientras se volvía a acomodar en el piso.

-No sé a qué te refieres.- dijo Sasuke como si no le importara

-Se ha comportado muy rara desde que regresaste y tú has cambiado tu forma de ser con ella. Ahora que lo pienso Sakura-chan se comporta como Hinata cuando quiere hablar conmigo- al decir esto recordó la cara de Hinata y se "perdió" por unos segundos hasta que fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

-Creo que tienes razón, a todo esto ¿a ti te gusta Hinata verdad?

-Yo…bueno… yo no creo… creo que no, no me gusta Hinata, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Por que los vi cuando venia hacia aquí y tú estabas nervioso cuando hablabas; algo muy raro en ti.

-Si tú dices- dijo Naruto tratando de no darle importancia- Bueno ya me tengo que ir-anuncio el aun nervioso

-…

Al no oír respuesta se levanto del piso y se marcho.

No se había dado cuenta de que tarde era hasta que cuando iba caminado vio su sombra en el suelo.

_Demonios, estaré siendo muy obvio con respecto a lo de Hinata_- pensaba el chico mientras caminaba a hacia su casa.

Pero en el camino decidió ir a comer ramen a Ichiraku´s y en el local se encontró ella pero decidió tratar de hablarle para mantener su estomago tranquilo. XD

Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento, cuando Sasuke termino, se dispuso a regresar a su casa ya que sentía un gran cansancio por que todo el "entrenamiento" lo había hecho pensando en otra cosa y se había lastimado varias veces, pero aun así continuaba; y aun continuaba pensando pero ahora en lo que había dicho Naruto:

-"Se comporta como Hinata cuando quiere hablar con migo"- cito el Uchiha en su mente.

Asi que decidió olvidarlo y tratar de no pensar en Sakura. Pero en ese instante la vio pasar pero no de una forma muy agradable para él.

* * *

Si! otro capitulo ia van 5  
jaja  
nunca pense iegar a tanto  
xD  
perdon por tardar tanto pero eske tenia el capitulo a la mitad ya  
ke la otra mitad lo tenia en una libreta ke tenia cierta  
persona y no me la keria dar  
asi ke echenle la culpa a eia xD TKM!! bella

bno espero ke les guste y aver si puedo acctualizar pronto  
ya ke la escuel ocupa mucho tiempo T_T por desgracia  
agan reviews

y ya ke no e podido contestar los ke acen aki los pongo

setsuna17: gracias por tu review y bno ia supiste ke pasa xD aora vas a tener ke esperar el ke sige  
jaja gracias y sige escribiendo reviews :D (jaja todo pediche)

gotic flowers: gracias por leer y por tus reviews, voi a ver si puedo aser los capitulos un poco mas largos  
pero eske no tengo muhca imaginacion y es para todo lo ke da la ke tengo xD

Sakura-Stolzes Herz: gracias por tu review y si prometo continuarlo pero no se cuanto tarde.. xD ai perdonen por tardar

Ari Hyuuga: y por ultimo la mas importante (bno al menos para mi xD) jaja si excelente voi a ser el primero el leer tu novela  
jaja. mmm a ti no te puedo dejar con la duda de ke fue lo ke vio tu si sabes :P bno pero ia no te voi a desir ke pasa despues  
pq tu tampoco me kieres decir xD jaja. gracias por leer y por serr la ke "impulso" a escribir este fic, sabes ke es todo dedicado para ti xD.  
jaja mucho roio bno ia lo ultimo: sabes ke io creo en ti, tu vas a pooder pq ese es tu sueño, no lo dejes nada mas por lo ke te dijeron :D  
TKM!! Ar! gracias por ser mi mejor amiga.

bno espero ke les aya gustado el capitulo y dejen reviews.


	6. Cap6: La primera oportunidad

_Así que decidió olvidarlo y tratar de no pensar en Sakura. Pero en ese instante la vio pasar pero no de una forma muy agradable para él._

SI ya que vi a "su chica" bajo del brazo de Sai y ella tomándolo por la cintura y recargada en su hombro.

En ese momento el Uchiha comenzó a sentir algo en su interior como un hueco en el estomago y un nudo en la garganta sin embargo el no sabía que era. Y en vez de ir a averiguar lo que pasaba con la peli rosa decidió marcharse a otro lado.

Cuando llego a su casa fue al refrigerador pero no tomo nada y se fue a acostar sin dejar de pensar en lo que había visto.

"Pero ¿por qué estaba con eses tipo? No se supone que está enamorada de mí. O nada mas querrá darme celos. Muy bien ella no es la única que puede jugar este juego" pensaba el Uchiha visualizando a cual chica podría utilizar para su malvado plan- ¿Quién? Debe ser alguien que ella odie. Y fue cuando se le vino a la mente la única persona que el sabia que ella podía odiar- Ino – dijo para si con tono triunfante.

Mientras tanto vamos con Naruto:

El entro al puesto de Ichiraku para comer un poco y para su fortuna ahí encontró a quien había estado buscando como loco pero él no se dio cuenta, así que se sentó en una butaca en la barra.

-Ho… Hola Naruto-kun – saludo Hinata detrás de Naruto haciendo que este se sobresaltara.

-Aaa! Hola Hinata-chan – le dijo el rubio mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos como acostumbra.

-¿Qué es lo que me querías decir hace rato, Naruto-kun?

-Mmm… no…, no era nada.

-Bueno, ¿quieres sentarte a comer con migo? – pregunto Hinata señalando el asiento que estaba a su lado mientras se sonrojaba.

- Si claro- contesto el rubio mientras se sentaba.

Mientras comían platicaban y Naruto trataba de hacer sentir bien a Hinata además de hacerla reír en un par de ocasiones.

Cuando terminaron de comer Naruto se ofreció a llevarla a Hinata a su casa y esta sin penarlo dos veces acepto.

Esa noche era un poco fría ya que se aproximaba el otoño y mientras caminaban Hinata empezó a sentir un poco de frio así que frotaba sus brazos disimuladamente. Pero como Naruto sentía que no podía dejar de verla volteo de reojo y vio como Hinata frotaba uno de sus brazos y decidió quitarse su chaqueta y ponérsela a Hinata en los hombros.

-Gra…, gracias Naruto-kun, ¿no tienes frio? – le decía la chica y bajaba la vista.

-De nada, Hinata-chan, no te preocupes estoy bien.

Y así siguieron hasta que llegaron a la casa de la Hyuuga.

-Gracias, otra vez, Naruto-kun.

-De nada, no es problema. Bueno, adiós.

-Na…, Naruto-kun tu chaqueta.

-A sí.- Mientras la tomaba decidió despedirse de Hinata de una forma más amena, así que se acerco a ella.

Se acerco a ella mas y mas, y Hinata quedo totalmente hipnotizada por lo que no se podía mover mientras Naruto se acerba mas y mas, pero justo cuando se iban a besar llego Neji tomado de la mano con Tenten. Ellos eran "novios" desde hace más de un año pero no querían hacerlo formal por que no querían que nadie lo supiera pero obviamente ya todos sabían.

-Hola, Hinata-sama. Y Naruto ¿qué crees que haces? – le pregunto el genio en tono desafiante.

-Na…nada solo me despedía de Hinata.

-Muy bien ya lo hiciste, ahora vete –le ordeno.

-Está bien- contesto Naruto tomando su chaqueta y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hinata lo que provoco que la chica casi se desmayara.

Mientras se alejaba Naruto volteaba atrás para seguir viendo a Hinata. Y desde lo lejos vio como esta se despedía con la mano desde la entrada de la mansión Hyuuga.

Cuando iba en camino a su casa se sentía muy contento pero al mismo tiempo decepcionado de no haberse apurado para besar a Hinata, pero no le dio mucha importancia a eso.

Cuando llego a su casa tomo un envase de leche y subió al tejado para recostarse a observar las estrellas y pensar en lo que haría con respecto a Hinata.

* * *

Bno aki un nuevo kapitulo  
jaja  
perdon por tardar tanto pero no andube con mucho animo  
:D  
bno espero que les guste  
escriban review


End file.
